


Progressi

by ImperialPair



Category: Ten Count
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Fandom: Ten CountPrompt: Riku Kurose/Shirotni TadaomiParole: 100 LibreOffice





	Progressi

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Ten Count  
> Prompt: Riku Kurose/Shirotni Tadaomi  
> Parole: 100 LibreOffice

Per Shirotani ormai era impossibile riuscire trattenere le proprio mani: il corpo di Kurose reagiva in maniera così spudorata che non riusciva a dirsi “NO!”  
Doveva toccarlo; stringerlo fra quelle mani per nulla caste; sfinirlo con quei movimenti che avrebbero portato al più giovane un intenso piacere che sarebbe riversato su quei palmi senza guanti.  
Voleva insozzarsi, ancora e accora, fino a diventare talmente logoro da disintegrasi con quel potere corrosivo dello sperma dell'altro.  
«Sto migliorando?» domandò al suo “dottore” ancora un po' timorate per la cosa che aveva fatto.  
«Sì» rispose sussurrando al suo orecchio «stai facendo ottimi progressi.»


End file.
